OBSTÁCULOS
by Pandora's Vault
Summary: Trad. do fic de Yeire 'Obstáculos' Quando Harry sabe pelo seu padrinho que Draco vai á sua casa nesse dia, não pode esperar. E quando chega, pegalhe na mão e arrastao para o seu quarto.


**Olá! Para que saibam, esta fic é da tradutora ****Cissy Potter**** que, por problemas pessoais, vai abandonar o FFN e eu, como uma pessoa da sua confiança, vou postar as histórias dela no meu profile. Foi decisão dela e eu espero que compreendam a situação. Portanto, todo o mérito é da ****Cissy****. Eu somente posto. E obrigado também a ****Yeire****, a autora original da fic, por permitir que eu continuasse o trabalho da tradutora original. **

* * *

**Disclaimer:**As personagens pertencem a J.K.Rowling; sem fins lucrativos. A fic é propriedade exclusiva de Yeire.

* * *

_**Obstáculos**_

_By Yeire_

Trad. By Cissy Potter & Pandora N. Black

* * *

**C**hamaram á porta e foi Sirius que se aproximou a abrir, já que Remus estava a prepar a comida e Harry jogava no salão. 

O pequeno menino tinha apenas quatro anos e, desde que o seu padrinho e Remus lhe disseram que naquele dia Draco iria lá comer, não havia parado quieto; parecia um furacão imparável. Deixava todos os brinquedos que podia pelo meio, sentava-se no solo e aos cinco minutos levantava-se e dirigia-se à pequena cadeira que Remus lhe havia regalado pelo seu aniversário, mordia as unhas… era a viva imagem da inquietude. E é que Harry tinha muita vontade de ver o seu pequeno amigo.

Narcissa e o seu filho estavam parados á porta, mirando a Sirius – ao menos ela; Draco procurava, nervosamente, entre as pernas do seu primo, Harry, que parecia desaparecido. – Sem embargo, não tardou muito em localizá-lo, pois saía da cozinha levando um Remus cheio de farinha até á porta.

"**Olha, **_**Mony**_**, Daco veio ver-me."** Disse e riu.

"**Olá, Hary."** Cumprimentou a outra criança. O moreno acercou-se, passando por baixo das pernas do seu padrinho de gatas, e abraçou o seu amigo depois de lhe dar um suave beijo na bochecha.

"**Que tal estás?"** Perguntou, depois.

"**Eu, bem. E tu?"**

Os adultos riram ao ver como os garotos se comportavam, mas eles enviaram-lhes uma mirada desdenhosa e, em uníssono, disseram:

"**Vamos a joga?" **

Assentiram também ao mesmo tempo e, juntos pela mão, afastaram-se correndo em direcção dormitório de Harry. Sem embargo, havia algo na escada que lhes impedia o passo ao piso superior e Harry voltou-se e, sem soltar a mão de Draco, levou-lhe de encontro á entrada, onde encarou Sirius.

"**Siriu."** Disse. **"Disse-te que tires essa coisa."** Resmungou molesto.

"**Que coisa, Harry?"** Questionou o homem com os olhos brilhando de diversão.

"**Essa… coisa que não deixa subir a Daco e a mim."** Replicou o menino, com clara reprovação na sua voz.

Sirius deixou escapar uma estrondosa gargalhada ante o mandão que era o seu afilhado e não pôde evitar pensar que esse tom havia pegado de Remus, quando lhe deitava algo na cara. Sorriu e olhou os dois meninos; o loiro suavemente confundido, apertando a mão de Harry como se lhe era a vida nele e o moreno graciosamente enfadado, sem soltar, tão-pouco, a mão de Draco, mas fitando a Sirius com o sobrolho franzido e um dos seus curtos bracinhos cruzado sobre o seu peito.

"**É que vocês os dois não podem subir sozinhos ao piso de cima, anão."**

Harry deu um par de passos até ele e golpeou-o com toda a força que possuía – que sem dúvida não era muita – em uma das pernas. A Sirius, tal golpe não fez mais que lhe causar um suave formigueiro.

"**Não me chames 'anão'! ****Já sou maio! E quero subir com Draco a brincar á minha habitação."** Exclamou o pequeno ligeiramente irritado.

"**Olha que és cabeça dura, garoto!"** Bramiu Sirius sorridente. **"Filho digno do teu pai." **

Harry grunhiu e tornou a levar Draco para a escada, pensando que Sirius era mau.

Quando ia a manipular o seguro de meninos que tinha na escada, Draco agarrou-lhe a mão e puxou levemente dela.

"**Creio que temos que fazer caso a Siriu, Hary, ao melho' nã' ralha."** Proferiu cautelosamente.

"**NÃO!"** Gritou o moreno chateado e firme. **"Disse que quero subir."**

E quando já havia tirado quase completamente a cerca que não lhes deixava subir as escadas, apareceu Sirius, que soltou uma risada, que fez que Harry lhe sacara a língua e Draco lhe mirara assustado.

"**Olha que és teimoso, pequenito?"** Demandou sorridente.

"**Eu não sou pequenito!" **

E Sirius riu de novo, pegando nos meninos e colocando-lhos sobre os seus ombros para subir-lhes as escadas. Quando chegou lá cima, fechou o seguro e os baixou, eles sorriram-lhe felizes.

"**Obrigado, Siriu."** Afirmaram em uníssono.

"**De nada, mas quando quiserem descer avisem-me, feito?"**

"**Feito."** Anuiu Harry sorridente e tornou a pegar Draco pela mão para levá-lo a correr para a sua habitação e logo fechou a porta. Sirius sorriu e negou com a cabeça, pensando que o menino se parecia imenso a James.

O que não contava era que, com vinte anos depois, esses dois miúdos seriam casal.

Mas isso…

… Já era outra história.

_**FIM**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Oi, gente! **

**Espero que gostem desta fic. Ela é amorosa!! Quem não gostaria de ver umas coisinhas destas? Um mini-Draco e um mini-Harry?! Ai, ai... Caso alguém tenha algumas dúvidas face ao decorrer da história, que não hesite em dizer-me e eu irei satisfazer essas curiosidades. **

**REVIEWS! **

**P.S.** _!Gracias, Yeire! Cissy, que a vida te corra bem!_


End file.
